¡Tú eres el culpable!
by Briel Black
Summary: El simple hecho de estar ahí demostraba que, en esos temas, sus ojos habían visto más allá y lo consideraba un culpable, o al menos un cómplice del crimen recientemente cometido.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Tú eres el culpable!**

Examinó a los presentes uno por uno. Cada facción de su rostro, cada seña particular, cualquier movimiento que pudiesen cometer. Uno de ellos era culpable y no podría mantener por más tiempo su faceta de inocente. Y él lo sabía.

Cada vistazo suyo en todas las partes de su cuerpo, era acusador y penetrante, casi con el afán de hacer sudar a causa de los nervios a la persona en quien él depositara sus sospechas. El simple hecho de estar ahí demostraba que, en esos temas, sus ojos habían visto más allá y lo consideraba un culpable, o al menos un cómplice del crimen recientemente cometido.

—¿Alguien quiere confesar antes de que empiece mi trabajo? —su mirada era severa, mucho más que la que siempre tenía, y su tono de voz era casi sombrío, pero todos los presentes sabían que él nunca jugaba tratándose de _algo como eso_ y por eso debía tenerle más miedo que al propio tercer Hokage—. Entonces nadie tiene alguna duda. Pues bien, puedo comenzar. —en su rostro se dibujó un sonrisa en toda su amplitud. A pesar de ser un tema bastante serio, sería muy divertido someter a esas personas a un interrogatorio.

—¿Cuál es la tontería que nos ha traído aquí, dobe? —ese joven no tenía paciencia y menos aún comprensión por la gravedad del crimen por el que se le acusaba, a él y a otras cinco personas más.

—Tú eres un sospechoso perfectamente posible para un crimen que no tiene perdón, Sasuke. Así que no te hagas el inocente y confiesa de una vez que fuiste tú —el rubio lo miró acusadoramente recibiendo una mirada arrogante que le decía al derecho que era un estúpido incompetente por hacer algo como eso con razones, seguramente demasiado simples—. Kiba, que ni se te ocurra dejarlo salir de aquí. —Masculló con agobio al percatarse de las ideas de Sasuke, cosa que al de ojos oscuros sorprendió, pero no dio muestra de ello.

—Pero tienes que jurarme que me pagarás lo que prometiste por hacer esto, es más molesto de lo que crees. —Respondió el aludido fastidiando de tanta tontería.

—Sí, sí. Yo te pago —aseguró el chico de melena rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa de las que sólo él sabía dar. Se giró una vez más hacia los _invitados_ y señaló a uno de ellos en particular—. Fuiste tú, dattebayou. —el dedo del chico apuntó de un modo bastante comprometedor a una muchacha de cabellos azulinos y ojos perlados que se sonrojó al instante de ser asechada.

—N-no... yo no... —al sentir semejante presión cayendo sobre ella no pudo más que seguir titubeando incoherencias hasta que perdió el conocimiento y cayó sobre su propio peso.

—Ella no fue. —Se contradijo él mismo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Nuevamente examinó a todos los presentes, buscando una sola cosa que delatara la culpabilidad de alguno de ellos, pero no encontró rastro del crimen en las facciones del rostro de alguno de ellos. Todos sabían fingir perfectamente bien.

La chica de cabellera rosada comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Quería portarse compresiva con su compañero de equipo dado que lidiaba con sus estupideces a diario y le parecía bueno que por una vez intentara comprender el razonamiento de su cabeza. Pero eso era algo extremista. Le faltaba muy poco para que su paciencia se colmara y acabara con uno de sus puños restregándose sosegado en la mejilla del rubio, quien debería cuidar a la perfección lo que decía si no quería que lo anteriormente dicho ocurriese.

Comenzaba a aparecer una vena palpitante en su frente, la muchacha se esforzó por disimularlo, pero su sonrisa, terriblemente forzada delataba más de lo que ella creía.

—Tú eres sospechosa —declaró el joven de celestes orbes—; eres la que considero más culpable en este caso ya que estabas en... _la escena del crimen_. —indicó, haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La muchacha se abstuvo de decir una sólo palabra y miró de la manera más asesina que pudo a su compañero, quien al instante retrocedió debido al miedo que le causó. Y antes de que el chico pudiese notarlo, Sakura le había propinado un golpe victorioso en la mitad de su rostro, dejando una gran marca roja en éste.

—Sa... Sakura no fue. —aseguró una vez que el dolor por el golpe cesó lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—¿Puedo irme? —cuestionó la aludida. Ella no había sido, estaba completamente segura de eso aunque desconociera el crimen, y no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

—No, si sales sospecharé aún más de ti —al sentir la mirada penetrante de la muchacha de ojos esmeralda sobre él, terminó la oración como a ella le gustaría escucharla—... pero pensándolo bien: a mi cara no le cayó bien tu puño. Puedes irte, dattebayou. —El rubio pudo mostrar una sonrisa en toda su amplitud aun cuando estaba golpeado y la chica de cabellera rosa no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus cambios de humor; pero no dudó ni un instante en salir del lugar.

—Deja de hacerte el detective. No sé de qué nos culpas, pero estoy segura de que es una estupidez. —Afirmó Sakura antes de salir del lugar, no sin antes darle un fuerte pisotón al Inuzuka, que se negaba dejarla salir de la habitación. Pero, como era obvio, a Sakura nada se le podía negar.

Aprovechando el momento, Sasuke salió de ahí sin decir una sola palabra, pasando frente a todos los demás presentes importándole poco que lo vieran. Naruto lo miró con indignación y él no podía quedarse callado, cuando pensó en espetar un reclamo, un chico de cabellera negra recogida en una coleta bostezó y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Por lo visto, a nadie le interesaba lo que el joven rubio investigaba.

Su cuarto sospechoso se estaba retirando, eso sólo lo dejaba con el sensei y el niño impertinente que se aferró a ir sólo para estar con Naruto y claramente, ninguno de ellos había sido.

—Cuarto sospechoso —señaló a Shikamaru para hacerlo detenerse. Sintió la mirada de indiferencia del chunnin, quien bostezó con mucha pereza. Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Nadie con tanta flojera pudo comerse mi ramen... —miró hacia el techo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó más indignado de lo que ya estaba.

—Mal Naruto, muy mal. Nos hiciste perder el tiempo a seis ninjas y a este niño sólo porque alguien se comió tu ramen —insinuó el jonnin. Konohamaru soltó un reclamo al escuchar que Kakashi le decía "Niño" pero el de platinada cabellera sólo lo ignoró—, deja de perder el tiempo haciéndote el detective.

—Pero... ¡Mi Ramen! Fuiste tú Kakashi-sensei. —declaró acusándole sin tener pruebas de lo que decía. Pero aun así, muy seguro de sí mismo. —Yo dejé cinco paquetes de ramen instantáneo en la alacena, ayer me comí dos, el jueves tres, y hoy quería desayunar uno y ya no había, claramente alguien entró a mi casa a robarlo. —con aires de investigador privado, masculló el rubio dando por finalizada la charla. Pero Kakashi no pudo más que soltar una risa seca ante tal declaración.

—No sabes sumar, Naruto.


End file.
